Falling Down
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: Joey is alone, family, school, and personal problems have him in a dark place. Thanks to an online friend he feels cared for, even though he lied about who he is. How will he react when the guy wants to meet in person?Puppyshipping,abuse,and angst REVISED
1. Prologue: As A Blonde

Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, if it was Seto and Joey would be together and have their own spin off show:p

* Rating for now will be M to be safe.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I'M BACK! It's been such a long time. I'm sorry for the delay fate through me a few curve balls the past few months, my laptop broke, me and my former best friend grey had a huge falling out and I graduated high school finally…Anyway this story is now revised with a new chapter the only big difference in this story now is grey has been replaced with someone else who I like better. So since this is my first story I have no clue how good it will be so please humor me and read it. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got for this story you guys helped me not forget about it:p. I apologize for grammar, spelling, etc. and the characters are OOC. I've decided to edit this story because there are so many errors:p I shall try and update as much as I can and I working on 2 new stories which will be coming soon but I won't forget this I promise.

"_Talking"_

_**"IM's"**_

* * *

**Summary: **Joey is alone, family, school, and personal problems have him in a dark place. His only escape is an online friend. After conversation with the guy for a year he feels like someone might actually care about him...but how will he react when mystery guy wants to meet in person.

* * *

**Prologue: As A Blonde**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**I force my eyes to open as the light from the blinding sun penetrates the many holes in my curtain. I'm not a morning person mainly due to my pain. The thing about injuries is that they hurt like a bastard when their first _applied _and they hurt like a bitch when you wake up the next day, so there's no getting along with them.

My clock reads 6:30am; reluctantly I kick off my sheet _if you could call it that_ and find one of the navy _things_ schools call uniforms bundled up in the corner of my room. After tripping over numerous things to get my _uniform_ I try my best to creep into the bathroom not making any noise to wake _my father_. As I look into the mirror I see a pathetic mutt with blood soaked hair and a black eye. With a quick shower and some cover up I take care of the hair and eye so now I'm just a blonde hair brown eyed mutt but at least I'm clean. Leaving the bathroom quietly works well until I'm met with _dad_. Without warning I'm pushed to the floor into the blood and filth as he walks over me not to get his feet dirty. The word bitch leaves my mouth before I can stop it and I get a kick in the ribs, I feel myself getting yanked off the floor and everything goes black.

Coming to thanks to the fowl smells of this place I see the blood stain on the wall and I piece the previous events together. Crawling back into the bathroom I _compose _myself. Once the face is adequate look down to the reason I'm crawling my ankle is a dark red color but still mobile so I limp in to my room grab my bag and deck thanking a higher force that my _father _is passed out and I leave for the second hell without breakfast...again.

* * *

Getting to school before the first bell seems like an easy task, but when you're healing from old injuries and just waiting with mass amounts of excitement for your new ones to show you what the true colors of pain are like then try calling it easy. I manage to make it to class only 10 minutes late which is a personal best and what's my reward the seat in the back in front of the ice prince and his _royal family_.

They are the popular people of our school the Cullen's of my Forks(1) minus the sweet hot loner guy...well there's no sweet. There was Yami apparently he's from Egypt and from what I hear he's related to the royals from back in the day so he's loaded, then there's Yugi or Mini-Yami they look creepy alike but there apparently not closely related but that's their business he's very kind but still sits on a pedestal, then there was Yami's cousin Bakura people avoided him mostly because he's either attached somehow to his boyfriend or talking his out his sexual frustration on some poor soul so most people spend their time making sure said boyfriend is **always**with him, Ryou is the British sweet heart and is Bakura's boyfriend he's insanely nice everyone loves him but still keep their distance…some girl named Tea hugged him once and the next day she disappeared…so he doesn't get touched…at all. The crazy thing is…well another crazy thing about them is they all live together well almost all of them…I reluctantly go take my seat.

So why does it suck to sit around them? Well let's just say there fans of PDA and they have no problem showing the straight couples how it's done. This sucks for _normal_ couples and sucks 2fold for me because I get reminded that I'm alone and that it's impossible to find a partner to be with…the only thing that makes it better is that the last of the _perfects_ is alone because he's a jerk…a really fine jerk. His name is Seto, Yami's other fucked up cousin (I mean what kind of genes run in that family).The dude is a complete ass to everyone so everyone mostly ignores him, except chicks who think he's hot as hell...which is true...and he has an ass like a god with eyes so blue that if you look into them it's like you instantly feel safe, like no matter what as long as he's there everything will be okay…"MR. WHEELER!" The teacher drags me back down to hell and makes me feel so welcome "Please continue where I left off!" I say nothing and I receive the same response as always "how do you expect to make a living when you can't even pay attention during class?" I begin to feel uncomfortable turning slowly around I'm met with his gaze, I watch his perfect lips begin to move and my mind wonders what he can do with them and his lengthy tongue of course hell has other plans and he says "Move your big head mutt" and I sadly sink down farther hoping to avoid his gaze.

Hell was pretty much the same for the rest of the day minus the getting noticed part. I was walking towards my job when I saw him leave, I stood frozen by his eyes until he got into the limo and drove away.

* * *

Due to _daddy dearest_ needing to be drunk, high, or having sex all day to stay alive I was usually left without money, so I had to get a job. My job was at an Internet café, a 30 minute run from hell. As I walk in I'm greeted with the only friendly face I know...Neon(2). Neon sounds like a weird name I know, it's his real name just not the one he was born with. Neon's mother was a heavy drinker and his name came to her in a drunken haze. He never told me what it was only that it was really bad, anyway when he got a scholarship to art school the first thing he did to celebrate was change his name. I asked him once why he choose Neon he told me that when he was young his only escape was drawing, it was the only thing his father showed him to do before he died and neon green was his favorite color…he never mentioned it again. Neon was my best friend and bank he held on to my money for me so my father wouldn't get to it. He was currently taking the order of a chick that can only be described as a male fantasy come true, while she was kindly telling him what she wanted today he was eyeing her boobs. Neon is insanely hot; he had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a six pack, and a great ass. Knowing my best friend quite well I knew that he was hard as a rock right now and because I know him I got away from the door. Since I go man scoping often I'm a champ at checking people out without being notice however Neon was not, who'd of guess the chick took self-defense classes?

After telling Neon about my day in hell over something to eat and tending to his beaten face and pride I began my shift with him. After a wonderful 7 hour shift of dealing with asshole customers I said goodnight to Neon and started to close up. Once that was all done I went into the break room and got my laptop out of my locker. I logged onto MSN and he was on which caused my personal hell to freeze over for the time being. My personal Damon Salvatore(3) as Neon calls him is my online best friend and secrete crush. We met a year ago after I was on a few dueling websites trying to find out some tournament news when I got a message saying 'Ice-Dragon186 wants to chat' since then we've talked about almost everything except my fucked up life and my muttness, he thinks I live an average life and I'm descent looking . My wonderful Dragon thinks I'm your classic peppy blond, who has a future and friends. According to our past conversations I know he has a little brother who is quite smart for his age and that it's been the two of them and their distant family for a while. All though I've never met the guy I can't help but feel attracted to him but…I gave up on love a long ago. His IM brings me back to earth and causes me to smile.

"**Hey Puppy" **The nickname he gave my when he said that LoneWolf102 didn't suit me.  
**"Hey Dragon how was your day?"  
"Good actually school was interesting...U?"  
"Mine was crappie"  
"Why? Lose your bone :p"  
"Maybe:p...but I don't really want to talk about it kay?"  
"Sure Puppy, so how's your part-time job going?"  
"Good, my friend keeps things interesting"  
"I could make things more interesting"  
"And how would you do that dragon? Burn down school with breaths of fire?"  
"Let's meet in person"**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**1) I had to throw that line in there, this story isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh Twilight unless you guys want it to be.

2) I replaced Grey with Neon, the real Grey and me are no longer friends so I replaced her with someone based on my real best friend. I hope you guy like Neon  
3) The Vampire Diaries is amazing had to do a shout out

For the first chapter I just wanted you guys to get a feel for Joey and his life. Now if you want me to continue I need to know if I should write my next chapter in joeys P.O.V. and continue like this, or write parts of this day and the next chapter in Seto's P.O.V. so you can get a feel for him and his life, he's more OOC then Joey is but he's so awesome and include Joey's answer and Seto's reasons be hide the school thing and the lets meet in person, Or scrap this and start something else, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: My Dilemma

**A-Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter will be mainly Seto cause I love him to death be warned he is very OOC, but still awesome. Revised

Seto: "talking"

Others: 'talking'

IMs: _**IMs**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Dilemma  
**  
**Seto's P.O.V.  
**"Okay so I'm in school being bored as hell because I know all this shit already and it's not like I can talk to anyone because my so called _friends_ are either dry humping in the fucking classroom or some other shit!" I was currently in my room ranting to my personal shrink about my day and getting his much needed input. 'Mhmm...' I really hate when he does that I feel like shouting use your words! After my mental rant I start again, "then _he _walks in all sweaty, flushed and blonde". 'Oh! Blonde' finally he speaks. "Yes! Then he sits right in front of me and I can tell he's...equipped, so I'm staring at him and he turns around and looks at me with the most gorgeous brown eyes and..." he's going to hate me when I tell him. 'AND!' I finally look at him and utter the words the ruined my day "I said _Move your big head mutt_". 'WHAT!' I should have expected this reaction, well time to vent.

"Fuck! I know running a billion dollar company sure, raise a child no problem, hack a system done before dinner, but flirt with a smoking hot blonde kill me now!...Well aren't you going to say something?" He looked like he was thinking hard about something hopefully it will help. '…..' he doesn't say anything as he begins to move…now I'm worried. "Mokuba? What are you doing?" Now I was scared looking at my currently angered little bro holding my prized Selena Gomez CDs in his hand s. 'OK give me one damn reason why I shouldn't snap these like twigs' I know that look well he's serious I began to rack my brain for answer "because she's my idol and her music are the bases of most things I do" he just put his head in his hands and said 'then why don't you listen to Hit The Lights' I was at a loss for words. "-_-…I Love you to, now put down Selena so I can talk to you about Puppy". Now we get down to the real hardcore shit. 'Puppy? Who the hell is he?'

Now I know an 18 year old guy getting love advice from his little bro sounds odd but the kid was the only one I trust…besides Puppy. Puppy is my best friend and the problem that I need Mokuba for is I'm in love with him. "Of course I know what to do Mokuba my problem is he's my online friend" now he just looked confused. 'Oh...so if he's your problem why did you tell me about Blondie' and the plot thickens. "Cause I have a huge crush on him" now my brother looks very pissed…actually I don't think I've ever seen him so mad before, 'What the hell! You go through your whole life without as much as a fragment of crush now you have two'. I just give him my deadpan expression "Thanks for the support there bro". Then he seemed to have an epiphany 'So who do you like more?' I just stared at him "Mokie if it was that easy I wouldn't need your help…I'm not sure". He through his hands up in the air and started shouting nonsense so I just thought about how soft Blondie's hair would be and that got me thinking of puppy and his blonde hair until Mokie started to make sense. 'Well I can't help with that when you find out which one you want come talk to me again and I'll help you get laid that might help you chill out a little bit' I give him a half-hearted glare, he flicked it off like a bug. "Once again I love you to brother dear" I said with a smile that only he has seen and he leaves my room and I go pick up my laptop.

While waiting for my laptop to start up I decide to close the curtains in my room the sun makes my white walls very bright. After I shut my blue curtains the dark allows my Blue-eyes White Dragon inspired room to reveal its true awesomeness. Lying on my bed I think about the problem at hand. Puppy has the upper hand because of the fact that I actually know him or do I? He is only an online friend I mean he could be lying to me...but he could also be telling the truth. Then there was Blondie there's just something about him that makes me want to hold him and tell him I'll never let him go.

After thinking for my normal amount of time (2hours) I came to the concussion that I must get to know both candidates before I make my choice. Like a message that I was following the plan fate had put in place for me the beginning to Naturally my second favorite song by Selena played letting me know Puppy was online. Walking over to my laptop I began the convo with my usual _**Hey Puppy**_ and we continued with normal conversation until I saw my opening...and I took it.

_**"Let's meet in person"  
'What? Why?'  
"I want to get to know you"  
'You do know me'"  
"No I don't I want to know your laugh, your smile, and anything else you want to show me"  
'I can't Dragon your all I have and I need you...I can't lose you'  
"That's why I need to meet you I don't want to lose you ether, so will you meet me?"  
'Maybe okay? I need to go now miss you lots Dragon Byes'  
"Miss you Mores"**_ My love...

I'm a moron why would I even think about another person he's who I want I'm sure of it. Now why he wouldn't want to see me there has to be something he's keeping from me, but what? Leaving my room I start to walk around my home but with all the maids and employee's around I couldn't think, I mean don't get me wrong having people do all of the annoying little things that usually take forever to do is worth being royalty...well in Egypt that is.  
That was one of the many perks to moving to Japan; my cuz's call it a chance to experience life like normal people, when really it's basically a vacation away from royal duties. My cousin Yami can be intimating if you don't know him but his fiancé Yugi tends to keep him in check, Yugi's grandfather was an aerologist studying our family linage and when Yami saw him let's just say there wasn't a forced that could've stopped him. Then there's Bakura who is well…insane but he usually only plans murder and other violent crimes when Ryou abstains from having sex with him, they met on his trip to experience London like a normal person, I asked him once why he doesn't actually go through with his plans anymore he simply replied with 'sex is more of a rush' and I left it there.

I leave my place and head out for a walk the fresh air might help me think. After a while I actually take in my surroundings I notice that I'm close to this cute café that is walking distance of school I decide to head there for some thinking time. While walking towards the cafe my mind tries to rap my head round why Puppy won't meet with me. Taking a short cut through the park I pass many couples that love to show the world how perfect their lives are and how sucky it can be to be alone. My mind then drifts to Blondie once again trying to figure out my strange attraction to him. Then again if I wasn't so shy I could've talked to him today instead of being a bitch.

Why can't I have someone to keep me in check like my cuz's? I feel a migraine coming that only coffee and Selena's voice will cure. I start to pick up my pace before the pain gets worse. To ease the pain I put my headphones in and the beginning of A Year Without Rain floods my ears. Entering the cafe I see the same Blondie that was causing my headache enter from the back with tear stained eyes and I'm filled with the need to protect this boy. In the moment my ipod drops and the shuffle activates and Selena's My Dilemma fills the café.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**He asked me to meet him, OMG my Damon Salvatore wants to meet me this is...terrible he's not going to want me I'm a mutt...what if he only likes purebreds. Sure I still have my V-card but that's not the only thing that makes someone pure. He said he wants to know everything, but what if he can't handle everything.

While I was having my emotional breakdown about how I'm going to lose the thing I care about most from the open door I see the Royal Bitch enter our café he seemed oblivious to the world and I could faintly hear Selena Gomez coming from his iPod. Seeing him brought back the weird thoughts from earlier today that my mind could only describe as attraction. This of course caused more tears because me being the stupid mutt that I am is only capable of falling for dudes that won't even acknowledge me and dudes online...I am so pathetic...just like she said. Moving my eyes from the Royal ho-bitch I see the afternoon crowd pouring in so I try my best to suck up the tears and exit the room. Approaching the counter I take in more of the surroundings I see Neon's worried face then I hear Selena Gomez's track My Dilemma and look up to see it coming from the Bitch and his gaze caused my mind to be overcome with to thoughts, His eyes are gorgeous and he liking Selena makes him so much hotter.

* * *

**A-Note:  
**So here's my Seto. I ended up making him more different then I originally planned because I needed a new reason for him to be a cold hearted jerk...yet still hot and lovable. And I'm sorry for the amount of Selena Gomez I just love her to death and my characters do to. :p  
Plz Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**A-note: **Hey readers I'm back sorry for the long wait I had exams...but now they're done YaYs. Thanks to Lily272 for the help with chapter 2 that i fixed sorry if the conversation was hard to understand. Sorry for any spelling, grammar, etc. Revised

P.O.V. Persons: "talking"  
Others: 'talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Live Like There's No Tomorrow**

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I feel a deep blush cover my cheeks and I pick up my iPod not taking my eyes from Blondie's face. His eyes were red and he had a small pout plastered on his face "so cute" was all I could think. From the surrounding chuckles I realized that in my state of bliss that I had spoken the words along with thinking them. With my gazed still fixed I could see his face turn bright red which only caused mine to go darker. My gaze was sadly interrupted when the brunet dude behind the counter commanded the attention of Blondie.

'Joey, dude I know you're having a moment and everything but it's the end of my shift and I you know you're like a brother to me but I have a fucking hot date and if you make me late I'll steal your Selena Gomez albums and sell them on eBay' OMG I'm in love...again(1). I watched the shock spread across his face the Blondie's face turned even darker than mine at the statement but was quick to respond 'Sweetie you so wouldn't do that because if you did I'd delete one of the Swamperts that you traded me on Pokémon!" The brunet looked hurt but began to bicker back. 'You wouldn't! They represent our brotherly bond' while all of this was going on I went back to admiring Blondie's looks. "You gave me 30 of them!" Wow they must really love Pokémon; I might have to start playing those games. I was awoken from my thoughts when the dude looked very pissed but he reluctantly left saying 'bitch, just watch the damn café.' The blond looking very pleased with himself quickly recomposed himself and said next when he and I both realized I was next we went back to our _moment_. Once I actually got the nerve to walk up to the counter he said a simple 'hey' and a 'what would you like today?' Studying his face I came to the conclusion that he was afraid of me, wondering why he would be for a moment but then I remembered the wonderful comment I gave him the earlier today and decided to swallow my pride and...Apologize.

"Umm...sorry about this morning in school...I really don't like physics or any math related thing really." He looked really surprised about my apology but with a nod and an 'I don't really like math that much either' I told him I wanted a black 3 sugar coffee. He started to giggle as he went to work "You know a black coffee means you want nothing in it right?" I could feel my face getting warm and 'Oh' was all I managed to get out…well that explains the weird looks I get whenever I order.

While he was busy doing that I spent the time checking out his ass and trying to come up with a way to ask him about his red eyes. Then it hit me like a fan girl in heat, what if I made him cry pain swelled my chest, and mini I felt like I said I was going to do a _chick_. When he came back and saw me in my current state he got really worried and without even asking what was wrong he was hugging me. Completely forgetting what was wrong with me I hugged him back and severed the moment.

After 30 minutes of glorious hugging he tilted my face up and asked me what was wrong and looking into those chocolate brown eyes without thinking I said "I thought I made you cry." The emotions that played across his face in that moment was mesmerizing there was confusion, fear, happiness, joy, and my favorite hope. "You didn't make me cry silly boy another boy did" he said with so much sincerity in those brown orbs that I nodded without thinking and the rage began to fill me. "What kind of moron would hurt you" at this my rage was once again replaced with sorrow...man I'm going through more emotions today then a girl in a goddamn chick-flick, "I'm sorry again for hurting you, so tell me what did this boy do?" He laughed at my array of emotions and I was once again mesmerized my his hotness and could only stare blankly as he told me what was wrong, 'see I've been dating this guy for a while and he wants to take it to the next level and I don't know if I'm ready or want to with him, I'm worried he might not like me'. Blondie was taken! I started to tear up like a crushed school girl but then he said-not in so many words that they might break up, but I still have puppy, what should I do? Very confused about what to do I decided it was time to contact my life coach, reaching in my pocket I pulled out my iPod and hit shuffle while chanting "Oh great Selena help us" when my iPod played Live Like There's No Tomorrow I was upset and happy.

"Well Joey the great Selena has spoken we should live ever day with no regrets so you try the next level and if that doesn't work out for you..." finishing my coffee I left the cup, money with a large tip, and then planted one right on his lips, after a moment he got over the surprise and started getting into the kiss, slipping my knee between his legs I earned the moan that allowed me to explore his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and pure dude which is one of my favorite combos, the kiss must have lasted close to 10 minutes because we got through Live Like There's No Tomorrow and That's More Like It. Finally pulling away for air I said "give me a call" and I left the cafe thinking thank you Selena and dancing down the street to Love You Like A Love Song.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**'Give me a call' catching my breath I could only think he might be my Damon Salvatore. Deciding to listen to his advice I slid into my chair and logged on to MSN and sent Dragon a message saying that I wanted to meet him here on Wednesday that gave me a day to get me and the place ready and if that didn't work out that gave me a day to get ready to schedule a date with Royal Hottie. Even if I was a Mutt and neither of them would want me if they found out about my life and who I really was I can try to be happy. Closing the shop I sat in front of my computer checked my messages then played and sung to Live Like There's No Tomorrow hoping that I would live through the week at least.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Getting home I had my strut going and all of my maids were looking at me like I was high. And I felt like I was I got home and saw that I had gotten a new email since I'd been gone seeing if was from the Puppy I was happy and worried about my new love. Reading the message I turned pale he wanted to meet me in a day which was so not enough time to get ready but even worse he wanted to meet in the cafe where Blondie worked. This was so not good I can't hurt him I love him...but I love Puppy to. Thinking through the alternatives I can't change the place cause Puppy might back out, Blondie will not stop working unless I give him a good reason and I can't tell him about puppy without hurting him. Running out of options I hope for Selena's guidance hitting shuffle and doing my chant I end up with One And The Same and I just stared...what the hell does that mean. Running out of options I run to the master...Mokuba!

* * *

**A-note**:  
1) Seto only had a crush on Joey before, he was in love with Puppy

Okay so that was chapter 3 review and tell me what you think and how many people would like Seto to walk in Mokuba with someone, I'm just not sure who? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise You

**A-note:** Hey guys I'm back. This chapter will be longer than the rest and have a new point of view and new character that I love and I sorry for all the P.O.V. switching about this story I'm going to finish this up soon because I have 2 new stories in the works. Revised

P.O.V. Person: "talking"  
Others: 'talking'

* * *

**Chapter 4 I Promise You  
****  
Seto's P.O.V.  
**Running around my mansion looking for my brother proved to be a harder task then I originally planned. I stopped shouting a while ago hopping to hear his voice instead I heard mumbling and sucking coming from the room where I keep the hot tub. I worried that my bro had drained the water from the tube I could really use it right now because of my nerves are off the wall I ran in to the room and the scene I was met with was not the one I was expecting.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**After closing the café I began the long way home my nerves were finally setting in after I realized neither of these guys knew anything about me and I'm totally in love with them. Deciding that I should worry about my home problems for now I shoved my headphones in my ears and though back to why my life was so fucked with the help of Selena Gomez my mind went back to how my life became so fuck up.

My parents apparently met when my mom was on spring break. My dad was a bartender and they hit it off with the help of alcohol and I was the result of a broken condom. They eventually got married before I came around and my mom dropped out of college and they were actually really happy together. In the years that passed they had my sister Serenity and my little bro Noah. Me and Noah did everything together, we looked almost like twins both with blond hair except instead of having brown eyes like me he had moms blue ones. We became inseparable; Serenity just thought I was weird. I was about 8, Serenity was 7 and Noah was about 5, the fights were had been going of about a year it started when dad started drinking on the job. I don't remember much of the fight just certain parts but when mom said 'I'm leaving with the kids' I was happy...that's when it happened.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Opening the door I saw the water is still in the hot tub but that's not all that's occupying it my innocent master at love brother was in said tub complete with rose petals and sparkling grape juice. But those didn't bother me so much, not as much as the boy's neck he was latched on to. Said boy had blue hair and was letting out very loud moans. After...putting myself together I was able to find my words and said "Mokuba my dear brother...what the hell are you doing!"

The blue haired boy immediately knowing who I was sunk down in the water attempting to hide the marks my bro left on his neck. 'What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I'm having a moment here with the boy I'm in love with?' My eyes widened as he continued his rant and I noticed that his little friend...well boyfriend I guess...blue eyes were widened and he was looking at the water with what looked like tears falling from his eyes. Deciding that I should just tell my bro I'm fine with it and try to figure out my own problems I simply said "Okay Mokie calm down I'm gone so continue having...fun I have a meeting Saturday with a future Business partner and I need your help later bye" With that I shut the door and walked up the stairs to get things ready for my date with Puppy tomorrow with a smile on my face because my brother was happy and he was the Seme.

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V.  
**Calming down from my ranting rage, I was surprised when I thought how well Seto took this, but I pushed it to the back of my mind to concentrate on pleasuring my boyfriend. Turning around I'm shown a sight that causes my heart to break, my cute blue eyed...and haired boyfriend was sitting in the hot tub holding himself and rivers were flowing from his eyes. Reacting on instinct I jumped in the tub and pulled him in to my arms "Noah sweetie what's wrong?"

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**My hopes were raised to their fullest and I was happy to get away from him, I hadn't told mother but he hit me a few times. Then out of the blue while mom was packing my sweet sister walks up to my mom and says 'Mom I'm scared big bro gets ruff with little bro but little bro fights back and now big bro has all the marks' my mom's face hardened she came over and looked at me seeing the marks she simply said 'Joey you're staying with your father I will not have you ruin Serenity and Noah's lives like your father did to me' and with that she left outta my life and left me alone just like everyone would do. Looking up I see I've made it home reluctantly I walk up the steps.**  
**  
Walking slowly into my house I immediately get overwhelmed with the stench of alcohol. Slowly looking around I see no lump or movement of any kind quickly calming down I go into my room and tidy up a bit then fold some of my cloths and hide my deck in its usual place. Once I had my cloths and room fixed I started to look around for something to wear on my date tomorrow. After an hour or so of looking I settle on a purple button up shirt and black jeans, leaving my room to go wash them at a local Laundromat.

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V.**

Pulling Noah's body into my arms felt so good but I couldn't focus on that right now, my focus has to be why he's crying. Hugging the boy tightly to him waiting for the tears to slow he remembered how he got into this situation, 2 months ago Pegasus called here asking me meet with a new associate, apparently Pegasus had been sent new card designs and was hoping that this could be a joint project for both companies. Pegasus said that this person was my age and that he hoped I would teach him how to talk business with my brother. When I first saw Noah I was blown away Ocean blue eyes stared back at me and his sky blue hair shimmered thanks to the sun. We started talking and he told me about his cards and how he designed them so he could get money to find his brother, then he left the topic alone. Since that day we've been together and I love him to death but for some reason he will never go out on a real date with me and I have no idea why? I'm awoken from my thoughts when he speaks 'Sorry' he said lips still quivering eyes full of tears and my only response is "What for sweetie?"

Trying hard to stop the quivering he took a couple of deep breaths and I gave I'm some tissues for his eyes. Once all he was calmed down he snuggled in to me, 'For you having to disappoint your brother by being gay and for being caught with someone like me, who I know you can't have a real relationship with due to your public image.' He was out of my arms now and they felt so cold, my whole body did, tears were stinging my eyes and my heart felt like it was being crushed, but before I could tell him he was wrong he continued. 'My mother and sister told me I was worthless and that no one could ever love anyone like me, they told me if it wasn't for the fact that they would get locked up they would have ditched me years ago, I mean sis told me she only wanted to bring me to hurt bro some more, So I dyed my hair and thanks to my brains made it here. Don't worry Mokie I'm going to get outta your life now and you'll never have to deal with me again...and thanks for saying that you loved me to your brother I know it wasn't true but it was really nice to hear.' I was crying at this point and because he was turned away he didn't see me, the boy I love with all my heart thinks that no one can love him and that I just said it to be nice I couldn't move I was that shocked. I felt the water move and saw him stand up and get ready to leave...the tub...the mansion...my life...No! I can't lose him.

Reacting fast I managed to pull him back down in to the tub hugging him so tightly trying to show him how much I wanted, no needed him to stay. I word left me confused 'Why?' realizing he was broken and that I was going to fix him I turned him around and kissed him with all the passion my little boy body could muster. He was crying when I broke the kiss and all I could say to him was "I love you with all my heart your hot, sweet, and so smart, you know how to make me laugh and when you left my arms a little while ago I felt incomplete and I don't ever want to feel like that again. My brother knows I'm gay he is too actually, and I want to show the world your mine and mine alone" carrying him out of the hot tub and over to the couch in the room I sit him down and pull something out of my sweater. He looks puzzled trying to see what it is, so I get down on one knee and show him, Inside is a ring with an Aqua Marine stone and he look so beautiful crying tears of happiness. "This is not an engagement ring, is a promise to fulfill that duty in the future because I don't want to just spend my adult life with you but my teenage one as well". He hugs the life outta me and I feels so wonderful, but not as much as him whispering 'Yes' into my ear.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
After my clothes were done I started my walk home still thinking of my little bro Noah. After they left my father started to blame me, saying it was because I hit my brother and mom thought that I learned such behavior from him and that he would never do a thing like that except he decided that he should show me what being hit feels like and that's how I ended up in this position. I never saw him again after that, when I was little I used to think after I graduate that I would get enough money to track him down but...I'm not smart enough for it and I don't want him to see the loser I've become. Going back to my lover drama I find myself nervous for these dates because I know that once they find out about my past neither will want me...but on the up side I'll get one last day with them each because when dad finds out I'm gay it will be the end of me. Thinking this I'm pulled into my house and thrown to the floor. Looking up I see my father's pissed face and everything goes black.

* * *

**A-note:  
**Okay so how did you guys like it plz let me know how you feel about it and if you like Noah and Mokuba cause I love them together and the couple idea came from Lily272 so thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note**- Yay new chapter if you haven't read the revised chapters you should a few things have changed so I recommend reading the first 4 over so your all not lost in the new chappie I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got for this story you guys helped me not forget about it and please check out my new story When The Past Comes Back To Bite You

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Middle Of Nowhere**

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**Pain…for once I was actually happy I felt it. It meant I lived through another beating although I fear I might not survive the next one. My _father_ was extra careful to hit all of my recovering wounds, he really wanted me to feel it today for a moment I thought I was gone…I wonder if Dragon would miss me or Royal Hottie? The only thing I'm sure of is that I don't have much time left, he made plenty of extras so he wouldn't have to spend so much time looking for them the next time, I can only hope he will let me survive the week, just this week so I can be happy, just this once…I maybe a mutt but I deserve a few hours of happiness don't I?

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I woke up this morning in frenzy. Mokuba didn't come to my room last night…so he had a good time…lucky bitch. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for him and all but what about me my dates soon, I don't know what to wear and I don't know how I'm going to deal with Puppy and Blondie…that's it funs over my brothers helping me whether he wants to or not.

I head to the room where I last saw them hoping that I won't see more then I need to. Slowly opening the door I peek in a see…nothing. Goddamn it. That's it I'm checking his fucking room. This time I run up the stairs and just barge right in and did I ever regret that.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**After a long a tuff fight I manage to get up off the floor find my discarded cloths thanking the gods that there still clean and hobble into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I was not met with the face I've come to accept as my own this one was beat to shit. I had a black eye, huge purple bruises on both cheeks and my lip was bleeding but not as bad as my head. It took an hour and half for me to be acceptable enough for my date. Once I was done in the bathroom I creped out of the bathroom, my _father_was passed out (or asleep I could never tell) on the couch so I made a break for the door and I almost made it except he came to long enough to see me and through his bottle at my head which caused me to get reacquainted with the floor. It took only a moment for me to regain myself and get out of there.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Why I continue to do these things to myself I'll never know. There in my brother's bed were him and his boyfriend completely naked…joy. But that's not the best part said boyfriend was covered in what I assume to be my brother's _semen_since my darling brother had some running down his mouth…wonderful. Quickly composing me I did what any brother would do walked up to the bed calmly and treated them like adults. "MOKUBA AND UNKNOWN BOY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Okay so maybe I overreacted…a little. 'Seto what the hell are you doing in my goddamn room?' Well I guess I had that coming...but what does he expect I need him. "…You didn't come and help me last night what did you expect me to solve this myself I'm still a teenager for fuck sake" he put his head in his hand (must be his new thing) and said 'what the hell am I then?' giving him my mini-glare he cracked, 'fine give me a minute kay?' I gave him a smirk "kay, you know you guys look sweet together" his face brightened when I said 'Thank you…now get the fuck out!' Awe they were really cute and I liked this boy of his I left him with something to think about "Love you, you too future brother in-law"

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V.  
**Well that was wonderful, it's definitely going to show up on a future therapy bill. Despite the rude wakeup call it still didn't put a damper on last night events giving Noah a blowjob was fun. Looking down at my Kitten I realize that he doesn't seem distraught or scared. He seems happy? "Noah sweetie are you okay?" he looked up at me with a huge smile on his face and kept saying 'He likes me your brother likes me' looking Noah over a began to laugh, he looked at me confused so I told him "See nothing to worry about. There's nothing like seeing your brother's boyfriend covered in his semen to strengthen a relationship". His face turns bright red and he hides under the blankets 'Joy first he meets me with you sucking on my neck then sees me covered in your semen wonderful he probably thinks I'm a dirty slut '. Taking advantage of the situation I try to make things better for him…and me. "But you're my dirty slut. You guys are going to have a great business relationship" he gave me a quick response 'Kill me now' trying to think how I can make things better didn't take as long as I thought. Digging under the covers until I found him I placed a long kiss on his lips and put my plan in action "Well how's about we go have a quickie in the shower, then I go help my brother, and we can watch The Vampire Diaries after?" He smiled 'Sounds awesome' I sealed the deal with a kiss and was on my way with him following behind.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**  
I was pacing my room time was ageist me today I had about an hour before I was to meet Puppy and Mokuba was still not here. The outfit I had selected was an ice-blue shirt and dark jeans, something simple I didn't want to flaunt my money around. Mokuba had just walked in when I put on my converse. "Finally so are you ready for a quick update on everything you missed?" he sat down on my bed and seemed to be quite content 'Okay I doubt I missed that much but shoot' I decided to give him the short version due to the time so a hurried "Well I realized that I love both Puppy and Blondie, I have a date with Puppy in 20 minutes, I kissed Blondie, and I'm having a date with Puppy at the same place Blondie works". Shock spread across his face and he quickly composed himself and simply said 'Okay two things Holy shit and learn their real fucking names'. I smiled at him before I looked at the time and started to freak "Help me!" Mokie thought for a moment and looked pleased with his idea. 'It's simple meet Puppy at the entrance and before he goes in tell him you know a more intimate place' I ran and hugged my brother "That's perfect well got to go Mokie bye…have fun" he began to laugh and I ran outta the room the last thing I heard was something about a show? 'Yeah, now I have to go watch the Vampire Diaries, I wish Elena would get with Damon already!'

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**Out of breath I just make it to the café with 10 minutes to spare so I run up and talk to Neon. We talk about our days he tells me how his date sucked and he's sorry for threatening my Selena Gomez CD's I forgive him then he asks about Dragon. "Well I'm meeting him here in like 5 minutes his email said he would be wearing a blue shirt so keep your eyes peeled. While scanning the crowds of people I spot someone I didn't want to see today. Royal Hottie is here great what the hell I am going to do now.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I make it to the café in the nick of time scanning around I don't seem to notice anyone other than him. Great Blondie's here now what do I do. I see him turn and notice me and great now he's coming out here, why didn't Puppy tell me what he was wearing like I did, now I have to wait for him to find me and I have to go on is that he's blond. Since it's impossible for me to avoid him I've decided to take this opportunity to use Mokie's advice and find out his name. "Hey, you know I never got your name" he giggled and said 'Why didn't you read my name tag?' feeling like an idiot I decided to be honest "I was distracted" that made his cheeks turn bright red and he smiled and granted my request 'Well I'm Joey nice to meet you Seto" I was flattered and impressed at his knowledge "Well look at that you have info on me" he gave me a flirtatious smile and said 'It's freezing out here want to go inside?" not thinking the words spilled out "Sure" I just have to keep my eyes open for blondes. As we find a table I remove my coat, place it on the chair and I hear a sharp intake of breath. Looking over at him his eyes a have gone wide as saucers "Joey what is it what wrong?" after three filed attempts he finally got the word out 'Dr-Dragon?" I couldn't believe my ears "Puppy?"

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
Wait so Seto and Dragon are the same person great now I have to lose them both at the same time. Why is the room spinning? He's royalty he doesn't need me he can have anyone. Why can't I be happy just once…I guess it was too much to ask for? Then the darkness took me once more

* * *

**A-Note:**Okay I'm not sure how I feel about this one I hope it's okay plz give me feedback love you all


	6. Chapter 6: I Got U

**A-Note:**Yay new chappie! I hope you guys like it, thanks to the help of Lily272 I realized that I need to open up my characters more so this chapter will rival the struggles that my characters when through that made them who they are today, I know my Seto is extremely different and now you'll see why. The chapter starts with a more detailed Joey's P.O.V. before he blacks out.

* * *

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Chapter 6 I Got U**

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**While walking to the open table with Seto I scan the café for Dragon with no luck in spotting him sadly…what if he changed his mind? Or saw me and I decided I wasn't worth his time? As I take my seat I take the time to properly make use of the eye candy in front of me and everything clicks. My vision starts to blur thoughts run though me about having to lose them both and my shitty luck before the dizziness hits and I all I can utter before the darkness claims me is "Dragon?"

When I awaken I start to lose my shit! The first thing I notice is that I'm not anywhere I recognize so I struggle to remember the last thing I was doing. Then it all comes to me and I wish I stayed asleep, after calming myself and inspecting the room and the comfort of the bed I was in I decided that assuming I was in Seto's/Dragon's room…in his bed…I could die happiness right now. Since I now have a good grasp on where I'm currently residing I snuggle into the blankets and when his sent envelops me I decide now is a good a time as ever to get my shit in order.

It's true that I am happy that both my man candies are the same person but that just confuses me more, what his true feelings are for me? I mean I know Dragon was like my second BFF so he might only have liked me as a friend and how do I know Seto didn't just want me as a piece of ass? Or he just liked the idea he'd have to compete with someone else? Fuck! Love is complicated. I was about to scream when I heard the knob turn.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I don't think I was ever so afraid in my life. In just a few short seconds I went from feeling like everything in my life was finally going right to everything feeling like if I loved anything it would slip through my fingers. After all of those painful years of watching from the sidelines as one by one my family members found love, rubbing it in my face that I was alone! It amazes me how their partners can put up with their flaws…are my flaws too great to deal with? If only they knew the pain they put me through. The days I would just sit and question my personality what's wrong with me? Does my personality suck? Am I ugly? If it wasn't for Selena and Mokie I don't know what would have become of me? Now I've found him and he's everything that I could ever wish for in a person, but like all things good once you get to much the bad starts to rush in because of drama and shit…now I'm losing them all!

'Mr. Kiba?' My train of thought gets derailed by my personal doctor that I call to check on Puppy. After he found out who I was he pasted out I would have gladly carried him to my place then called the doctor but the green haired dude was flipping shit about him getting properly transported in an ambulance because its what's best and to make matters worse he kept everyone away from Puppy including me, I wonder who they are to each other? Could he have been the one Puppy was crying over and I'm just his best friend?

'He collapsed from exhaustion, stress and malnourishment, he must have had some shocking news delivered to him to send him over the edge but that's not what concerns me it's these' he removes the blanket from Puppy's chest and I blush but that only lasts a moment after the shock hits me from the bruises and scares. 'Some are old and others are brand new I can prescribe some pain killers to help and he needs to rest for a few weeks, you need to start him off slowly with the food to get his strength up start with soups until he's sure he can handle anything else, and he may need an x-ray to see the extinction of his internal injuries. Will you be paying for all of this?' I answer "yes" without hesitation. 'Well the only matter left is whether he will be moved to the hospital or he be residing here?' His tone pretty much screams that he knows the answer already I never did get people who ask questions they already know the answers to, I mean come on I paid the paramedics a grand each to bring Puppy to my house to get him away from the green-headed bitch until I get answers, it's strange how much of a badass I am when Puppy's around I like it. "He will be staying here, is that all?" He nods and I escort him out of my house. Once he's gone my train picks up again...Mokie has found someone, Selena is taking a break from music, and the man I love was slowly dying…welcome to my fucked up life.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**  
I was walking this time which was strange it seems like running was all I ever do. I look ahead and I see him his black hair blowing in the wind, and crisp white tux and his arms were open begging me to run into them, but I could only walk. Looking around the room I finally notice the people, all in formal wear watching me I haven't the clue why they would want to watch me he's the beautiful one. When I finally reach him he takes my hand rips the ring he gave me on and says now get the fuck out I have to get married soon and I don't want my bride to know I once associated with the likes of you! My legs give way and I look around for the exit so I could run but there wasn't one. I just sit there alone and then my mother's voice rings though the room 'Noah I should've left you to god you're a pain why did I take such a waste of space with me, you'll never amount to anything would you just get out of my sight' the tears are flowing know like a river I look up at Mokuba one last time and see him smiling but not at me I look in the direction he's staring and I wish I would just die already nothing is worth this. My sister is now walking down the aisle in a white gown and she's carrying something I can't make out I scream my big brothers name knowing he's the only one who truly cared about me…and then he's there dead and lifeless my sister plunges the knife into him once more and starts to laugh. I hold my brother and just cry "there's nothing for me now, I'm alone, no one loves me and they never will!"

I feel warmth everywhere; it's strange the dream always leaves me feeling cold I'm afraid to open my eyes the warmth this blanket is giving me feels so nice it's almost like someone's arms. I decide to open my eyes never the less I don't want to raise my hopes to high, when I do I'm met with the color green and a loving stare that crushes the dream to pieces.

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V.  
**After watching The Vampire Dairies and The Secret Circle with my boyfriend (I love calling him that) we decided to go to sleep. Noah went out like a light while I took some time to watch him sleep god he was beautiful. Today has been weird while I was down in a kitchen getting snacks for me and Noah Seto comes rolling in with a blonde on a gurney I was about to ask WTF when he stopped me and said 'Mokie meet the love of my life Joey he's currently very sick and pasted out when he realized that I was his online friend'. I looked at him with wide eyes "so you mean Puppy and Blondie are the same person?" he nods 'Now be a good boy go up you and Noah stay in your room for the rest of the night and I'll be fine with him staying overnight anytime deal?' I nod and run up to my room with Noah acting like I didn't see anything yet I couldn't take the smile off my face knowing my brother was finally happy.

I get brought back to reality when Noah starts crying and screaming in his sleep. My body reacts faster than my mind can tell it to and he's in my arms, I shudder when his cold body comes in contact with my own and I press all of myself against him to try and warm him up. My mind races with questions, does this happen often? How long has this been going on? His screams start to turn into words and once I heard them my body took control once again and I kissed him.

'Mokie I could really get used to waking up that way you know' I couldn't help but smile at him. My smile slowly faded and I became serious when I asked him "Noah sweetie what were you dreaming about?" A scared look crossed his face before he sighed and told me 'I was walking down the aisle at what I thought was our wedding but when I got there you took your ring back and told me that you were marrying someone else and that you wanted me to leave because you didn't want her to know that you were ever with me' I stared at him with a shocked expression and simply said "her? Like I'd choose a girl over you" a smirk appeared on his face but only for a second 'that's not the worst part you were marrying my sister and even before the wedding started a screamed for my brother, then my sister just through his lifeless body in front of me and stabbed Joey with the knife right in front of me, there was some much blood Mokie his usually bright blond hair was covered in it". He just broke down right in front of me and for the life of me I couldn't remove my arms from him but then the realization hit me…Blonde, Joey! I just stared at him and said "Noah sweetie by brother has his boyfriend in his room, he apparently collapsed on their date and there's a doctor here looking at him, honey he's blonde and his names Joey" as soon as the words left my mouth he started to run dragging me behind him at full speed.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I open my room door and see him asleep on my bed, god I can get used to seeing him there. He looks so pale and fragile I walk over and sit on the bed next to him and watch him sleep and decide now's a good a time as any to practice confessing to him "Well I didn't really want to do this here, I mean in my perfect plan I'd be telling you this after and romantic dinner and a movie but life doesn't seem to like me much. I know you're probably self-concise about your scares and stuff but I think I should tell you that even with them you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen…but don't think that I only like you because of your looks I mean now that you know who I am you know I could get anyone I want…wait that didn't come out right what I'm trying to say is that looks don't matter to me (even though your gorgeous and it's a huge plus) it's the convo's we had and the time we talked that matters to me most I mean with you a feel like I can be myself and even though by the reaction you had when you knew who I was and that green haired guy that I assume is your boyfriend I'm guessing the date you had with me and not online me was to let me down easy and you only want to be friends well Joey I just want to tell you that…I love you so much and you are the most important person in the world to me…well you and my brother but you get the point, anyway I know your taken but I just wanted to let you know that when I get up in the morning all I look forward to is any email you send me and the only reason I go to school is to see you and if you really like green haired guy I'll just wait for y-" and then his lips were on mine and all I could think was now I see why my family does this so much.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**Seto's confession was hands down the most beautiful and odd thing I'd ever heard. It was so cute how he thought Neon was my boyfriend; I can't even imagine the hard time he gave Seto when I blacked out. Sadly I removed my lips from his and he wiped the flowing tears away from my eyes (I didn't even know I was crying) and I told him I love you to…and Neon-green haired dude isn't my boyfriend, then I was the one wiping tears from his eyes. He jumped into bed with me and took me in his arms and I told him how Neon and I met. "See Seto I was looking to make some money to save for college so I could get a great job then go find my brother (then I told him about how we got separated) so I found this job at the café. When I got the job I wanted to just work I mean don't get me wrong I wanted friends but with the way my life was I just didn't have time plus I was still in the closet and I had shit to deal with. Neon had already been working at the café for two years and he wouldn't settle for a work relationship. Daily he would pester me with questions until one day I just snapped and said fine we can hangout and since then he's been like my brother. He's extremely straight yet he helped me come out and everything, he's just really protective of me since he knows how hard things have been for me". I watched him the whole time I was telling the story and he seemed so happy that I confided in him and then simply said 'well he can take a break I can protect you now' I snuggled into his arms god can things even get better…the door to the room was thrown open and two boys came in one seemed to be dragging the other then I saw his face. 'Joey?' as soon as he spoke I knew and the word just spilled out like vomit and I just pointed and said "Blue"

* * *

**A-Note: **So what did you guys think? Plz review loves ya guys


	7. Chapter 7: That's More Like It

**A-Note:** Yay new chappie finally:p I'm so sorry for the long wait but my laptop crashed and I needed to get it fixed but I'm back with a new chappie of this When The Past Comes Back To Bite You and another new fic. I know I have three up now but I will continue writing this I promise. And a huge thanks to Lilly272, KittenPlushValentine, Misty56, AiJaeDida, fire vixon, and fire dragonheart for reviewing chapter 6 now on with the story sorry for grammar, spelling, etc.

* * *

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Chapter 7: That's More Like It**  
**Noah's P.O.V.  
**Blue, the first thing that my brother says to me after all these years is blue…same old Joey. I was speechless I'd hoped for this moment for so long and now that it was here I have no idea what to say. I was fighting the urge to hug my brother to death but Mokie's brother was looking pretty cozy. After a quick scan my bro seemed to be getting better and was very happy…I'm not sure if it was seeing me or snuggling up to his Kaiba, speaking of Kaiba I realize that I was still clutching mine (that feels so good) so turn to give my man some attention, only to see him bent over and breathing really hard. That's when my happy high left me and reality sunk in I might have hurt him or maybe he wasn't supposed to be in here…what if he's mad at me? "Mokie? Sweetie are you okay I'm really sorry" He looks up at me with a hurt or maybe upset expression and begins to catch his breath.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**What the fuck? Whoever ruined my moment with my boyfriend is so fired, I rip my eyes away from Joey long enough to see who disturbed us. Just when I'm about to shut your fired Noah runs in dragging Mokie like a stuffed animal, before I can laugh at my brothers misfortune Joey's name leaves Noahs lips and Joey just says blue. Before I get the chance to grill Noah for info about Joey I hear him apologizing to my brother and feel a weight on my chest looking down I see that the drugs have either kicked in or Joey fainted again. Mokie, Noah, Joey needs his rest right now can we sort this out later? Mokie nods pulling Noah from the room closing the door. I get comfy move the hair from Joeys face, kiss his sweet lips, and whisper your mine now love and no matter what you want, need, or have buried in your past I'm not going anywhere.

* * *

**Mokuba's P.O.V.  
**Trying to catch my breath I barely heard the convo between Noah and his brother, catching my breath was a struggle, I was mentally adding Noah's energy to the things I love most about him when he brought his face close to mine with tears running down them so I focused on what he was saying 'Mokie? Sweetie are you okay I'm really sorry' I can't believe him he still thinks I'm going leave him I was about to talk to him when Seto asked us to leave and I nodded. I put my arm around Noah and we walked back to my room. I pulled him on to the bed with me and crashed my lips on to his…after one of the best kisses ever I pulled away and looked into his eyes and said "your mine and I'm yours, I'm not planning on going anywhere so don't worry I love you" he gave me a quick kiss and simply said 'I'm to exited can we watch a movie?' I smiled and said sure "have you see the American version of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo?" he shook his head and I was awe struck "it's such a good movie we are so watching it" I put it on and he crawled into my arms and before the movie played he said 'I love you too'.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Waking up early as I always do I was blessed with the site of Joey sleeping "I'm so loving this" I whispered. I reach slowly for the phone on my bedside table and called the school to inform them that the 4 of us were not attending today; this was when I learned that my brother's boyfriend didn't attend our school and made a metal note to ask him about this. While I was having my internal discussion Joey was waking up, my discussion was interrupted when he brought his lips down to mine. Due to my mind drawing blanks the kiss is very hard to describe, once he pulled away I was about to use my _moves_ to get the mood going when he stood up causing me to do a face plant in a pillow. "Joey? Puppy what's wrong?" I asked seeing the terrified expression he had on his face 'I see my brother finally after all this time and I point and say blue! Then faint! What's wrong with me?' With the tears running down his face it only took me moments to pull him in my arms, "Joey my love trust me little brother's know there siblings very well, he knew you'd be in shock and I'm sure he's really worried about you…as you are about him I think you should go talk to him" as I said this he started to shake again I held him tightly and whispered "love talk to me, you're stuck with me for life there's no way I'm letting you go", he seemed to hesitate for a moment maybe trying to find the right words then said 'what's he going to think of me, of how weak I've become…if I can't protect myself how can I convince him to stay with me?' I pulled his face outta my shoulder look into his eyes and told him "Joey he loves you and if he's anything like you, he'll want to take care of you, plus you have me…and he has Mokie" I whispered the last part not sure how he'd take it. 'Wait mine and your-Oh! Now I need info". Joey marched away, like a protective mother…he's going to be great with our future kids, I couldn't help but smile at the thought. As much as I would love to sit and think about my future with Joey I remembered my metal note "It's time to find out more about Noah"

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V  
**Even though I wanted to rush down the hall to info I couldn't bring myself to. Very step seemed to resurface an old memory and a new fear. Once I arrived at the door I knocked slowly and turned the knob and clung to the feeling of Seto's lips on my own for support and when I walked in to the room my thoughts took a new direction.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Once Joey left it only took a few moments for my sources to email me everything on Noah. Going through it all only made me like the boy more the info told me he was strong but still seemed to need Mokie from when I did actually meet him…it was good to know that if my bro needed it Noah would be able to truly be there for him. I was almost through it all and a few pages back I had already decided to tell him to skip this meeting we were going to have about indorsing his new Duel Monsters Card line then is saw it and rushed outta the room…me and my brother had to have a serious talk.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**The sight before my eyes was so…cute! Noah was wrapped in Mokuba's arms and he was snuggling into his chest. Not having the heart to wake them I walked over gave them both a kiss on the head and began to slowly leave, and then Seto, the man that I love more than anything starts, for lack of a better word losing his shit. 'Mokuba! Wake UP!' The poor groggy boys slowly began to rise still clingy to each other which warmed my heart, I would've calmed Seto down but he seemed to have a very worried expression on his face so I decided to just let do what he needed to do. 'You're dating a college graduate!' I was trying to contain my happiness, my brother did it he graduated college, I'm so proud of him but why was Seto upset? 'He's way too old for you!' well that answers that question now it's time to calm him down, "But there the same age sweetie". Seto blushed for a quick second so I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "it's okay I got this". Turning to the boys who both seemed to love our little moment I said "sorry about this guy's, Mokie your brothers just really worried about you, I promise I'll keep him in check when it's time for the sex talk" I giggled at Seto's face which changed completely when Mokuba let it slip 'No need that ships been sailed' Mokie quickly cover his mouth when me and Seto said in unison "Bro, we need to talk now!"

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**Dragging my brother down to my room was actually fun especially when he kept saying 'why does everyone feel the need to drag me along? Has simply asking gone outta style?' Once we got to my room he sat down and started 'Seto I know I haven't told you much lately, and with the sex thing I…' I know I did something wrong but he's never going to let me live this down "I'm Sorry" he looked at me wide eyed for a moment 'So I'm not in trouble?...Of course your forgiven bro" I gave him one of my rare smiles and told him he wasn't in trouble which brought him back to why I brought him here? "Well Joey wanted alone time with Noah and he was never going to make you leave him…plus I needed to bitch to someone about how you had sex before me" and at that we both started to crack as we filled each other in on what's been going on in our lives when Joey barges in looking very pissed.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.  
**'Joey I know I'm only young and sex is a big thing but I promise I…" I silenced him with a hug tears rolling down my eyes "I'm not mad at your bro I know your smart enough to do it right and after seeing how protective he was of you I know he loves you" when he pulled back that's when I saw the ring. After he calmed me down and slowly explained it was a promise ring both of us had a gay-moment and got all crazy over the ring he told me about how he's pretty much a child genus and graduated high school and college early to find me, I cried because I wasn't there and when he told me about mom abandoning him, and he cried when I told him about things with dad. We both cheered up when we talked about how we got our men and then he told me about his sex life and I felt like we'd never been taken apart. When my phone rang I had just finished telling him about Neon when I told him that's who would be calling. When I picked up the phone Neon started to freak about where I'd been and then he told me a little story. Once he was done I thanked him told him I loved him-No-Homo* and he laughed and I hung up the phone. I gave Noah a hug and I told him I needed to go talk to Seto and he tagged along, when I opened the door Seto and Mokie were talking he look up at me smiling but your should've seen his face when I said "YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

* * *

**A-Note:**  
*****This is how the real Neon, Me, and my other friend X used to tell each other loved each other like brothers when I told them I was gay and it became our thing and it just stuck. There both straight and X may appear in this story later on.

Well here's the next chapter, this story will be around 12 chapters or more and im going to try and update every week plz check out my new story Two Worlds Collide. PLZ R&R Love you guys


	8. Chapter 8: I Won't Apologize

**A-Note:** I'm back I'm really sorry for the long waits that I make you guys sit through while I'm figuring things out. I've fixed up chapters 2, 3, and 5 again:P I edit this story a lot:P I'd like to thank all of you who have stayed with this story since I've put it up and a special thanks to Lily272, fire dragonheart, and Sorry I'm such a nerd for reviewing chapter 7. I'm sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

* * *

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Won't Apologize**  
**Joey's P.O.V.  
**The first one to speak was Noah 'Bro it's obvious that you and your man need to talk so me and mine are going…on a date…yeah a date come on Mokie' Mokuba didn't get much say in the matter as he was dragged away once again by my brother leaving me alone with Seto once again. "So I'd like to start off by saying I'm not that mad at you, I mean I'm not going to be that stupid person in romantic comedies who ends a relationship before hearing both sides of things so you get to explain things to me first…but just so you know I trust Neon completely I know you Kidnapped me I just want to know why?…and how?

**Seto's P.O.V.**  
All I could think was what did I do? What did I do to deserve him? Deciding it would be best if I choose my words carefully I thought for a minute or two. "I won't apologize for what I did because if I didn't do it we wouldn't be together…if we still are, but your friend wouldn't let me help you and I was really worried and I knew any care that you got a public hospital what I could get you would have been 10 times better…and I paid off the paramedics to bring you here". Those moments that I watched him think were the scariest of my life when he finally began to speak I held my breath, 'Seto while I don't support what you did I'd be lying if I said you shouldn't have done it. What do you mean if we are still together I wouldn't be able to leave you…I love you if anyone was going to leave it's you I mean once you find out about hi…'. The amount fear that spread across his face in that moment was enough to give me chills " Joey puppy what's wrong? Who's him?" The tears started to stream down his face as he begged 'Seto please, please don't ask me that I-I just got you I don't want to lose you this quickly' I walked…well ran over and pulled him in to my arms "Puppy no one or nothing can take me from you or make me stop loving you so will you just tell me…please". He said nothing at first then he moved from my arms and took off his shirt and used it to wipe something off of him. When he was done I could openly see the scares that covered his body, then he said the thing the filled me with more anger then I'd ever felt before 'my father is who did this to me…I'm not worthy of you…I'm ugly and y-your'. I shut him up in my own special why before he could finish that god-awful sentence, but in the future I must find another way to console my love besides kissing him before he gets it in to his head that I only do it to shut him up. Once he started to really relax in my arms we separated and I quickly pulled him back into my arms once he was snuggled into my chest I rested my chin in the his mop of blonde hair and whispered "Puppy there's not a thing in this world that can make me stop loving you now will you please tell me what happened?"

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
How things got from us having a lovers quarrel to me being in his arms about spill my guts about the one thing that could ruin the only good thing in my life right now besides my brother is beyond me. I pulled him close to me so I wouldn't have to see the anger, disgust, or hatred shown in his eyes…I wouldn't be able to get through this if I had to see that. Once I started my story I used all of my strength to keep me where I was, my arms wrapped around him, my head resting on his chest, his sent filling my nose…it's strange really it almost feels like I'm meant to be here. Telling this is harder than I thought I was able to get to when my father first hit me before the tears started to fall. As I was describing the first night my father used more than his fists when he hit me he started to wiggle himself free, the shock that spread through me...he didn't even want me to finish? I started stuttering and shaking the tears flowed from my eyes. I didn't have the strength to talk, I barely could think soon I wouldn't be here snuggled into him…it's over…using all of what I have left I get one final hug before he pushes me away.

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I sat there watching my Puppy closely my mind couldn't understand how he was still…living I mean after everything he's been through…all I know is someone's going to pay. My perfect murder plan was interrupted when I was pulled into a crushing hug my arms were looked into place and I couldn't move or see his face I stated to worry then he began to talk. This is the hardest thing I've done in my life, hearing everything my Puppy went through is killing me, in no time or place is this right 'and then he broke a beer bottle a-and h-he' my whole body began to shake h-how could he do this…Joey is mine and no one hurts mine when I'm done with that mother fucker he's going to…the arms around me became loose and Joey had stopped talking and was now crying in my arms. Reacting on instinct I wiggled my arms free and attempted to detach him from me to see his face and that's when he ran.

I was very lucky that we were in my mansion, I know from our chats online that Joey is an amazing runner but I also know that he shouldn't be doing with his injuries. Looking ahead I saw where he was going and thanked myself for not giving him a tour because he was heading for a dead end. When I caught up to him the sight broke my heart, the love of my life was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Puppy what's wrong? Why did you run?" I said as I walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to him. I waited patiently which surprised even myself then he spoke 'y-you p-pushed m-me a-a-away I c-couldn't see it, the way you look at me with such love…no one's ever looked at me that way and I couldn't look at you and see it gone…I know you find me repulsive' I didn't let I'm finish as once again I pulled him into another kiss then back into my arms "Silly Puppy I was only trying to kiss you, there isn't a force in existence that can make me stop loving you okay? I'll never leave you". When I felt the tears begin to soak my shirt I picked him up and carried him back to our room. After he calmed down with a few more kisses and some more reassurance an idea popped in my head "Puppy, how are you feeling?" he looked at me and smiled 'wonderful' was his reply. I snuggled closer to him and took both of his hands in my and looked him straight in the eye and asked "Puppy, will you go on a date with me?" he began to giggle and said 'yes' while hugging me once again.

* * *

**A-note:** Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait I had a major case of writers block and I'm moving so that didn't help. I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's short and I'm sorry for that. I've finally decided that there will be 4 more chapters to this and I'm hoping to have this done by the end of June. plz R&R guys love ya


	9. Chapter 9: When The Sun Goes Down

**A-Note:** Hey guys back yet again with a new chapter Sorry for the long wait and as you can tell this will not be done at the end of June since it's July now. A bunch of things hit me at once so I had to take care of them first, this will be the second last chapter so she's almost done. I also wanted to let you know there will be no lemon in this story mostly because it sucked when I tried to:P I want to give a huge thanks to Lilly272 for reviewing and thank everyone for the favs and alerts I'm sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

* * *

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Chapter 9: When The Sun Goes Down**  
**Joey's P.O.V.  
**It was strange you figure that with everything that's happened to me in the last few days I'd be fearless…oh how I wish it were true. I was currently locked in the bathroom freaking out I originally came in here to freshen up for my date with Seto but as soon as I looked in the mirror it all hit me at once I've never been on a date before, well not counting my first date with Seto since it lasted two seconds because I pasted out and at least then I was in a familiar place Seto insisted we go somewhere different so my green haired friend wouldn't interfere.

My trance with the mirror was broken when I heard Seto banging on the door 'Puppy? We have to go now the cars waiting' pulling on my best "I'm Fine" face I opened the door and was greeted with Seto's gorgeous blue orbs. I was about to walk by him when he pulled me into his arms a whispered 'tell me what's wrong? I hate it when you hide things from me' I relaxed in his arms and pulled him into a kiss. After our lips parted I decided to come clean "I've never been on a date before and I'm just nervous I'll mess things up" he looked at me with such love and pulled me into another, much longer kiss and said you make everything better…it's not possible for you to ruin a date, now come on were going to be late" with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me along and the only thing running through my mind was this was the first time we held hands.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**  
My date with Mokie couldn't have been better. Instead of taking a car we walked to the movie theater and saw Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter because we both love horror movies and Mary Elizabeth Winstead, after that we went out for lunch and did some shopping. He insisted that he pay for everything which after an argument and a hot make out session I agreed to once all of that was done we went and saw Ted, we both could not stop laughing I'd been a fan of Milla Kunis since Forgetting Sarah Marshal so I was instantly hooked. After the fun day we had we decided to go out for a romantic dinner to finish the evening. Once we got to the restaurant he opened the door and a the hostess greeted us with a smile 'Hello my name is Bella do you have a reservation?' as Mokie told her his name I scanned the place it was defiantly a romantic couples place and apparently popular seeing it was almost full. As she was walking us to our table she kept talking and talking by the time we got there I thought my hears were bleeding as soon as she left mokie was rolling his eyes which made me giggle looking back at him I saw his eyes grow wide as I turned in the direction he was looking I saw a few odd people waving and one shout 'Hey Cuz'.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.**  
After Joey told me he was nervous it only fueled me even more to make this a night he will never forget I had everything planed out perfectly a romantic dinner, a romantic movie (Monte Carlo) cuddled up on the couch, and hopefully some hot sex tonight…if he was ready. Yes nothing could ruin my plans not even this annoying hostess that was trying too hard to get my attention or my family all sitting together in the corner…snapping back into reality I realized that I hadn't imagined it, my family was all here including Mokie and Noah…great. Deciding to do the right thing I tried to grab Joey and run from this place to find a new one where we could be alone…but we were already spotted and before I knew it we were heading over with the rest of them…ahh hopefully I still get my sex.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
Meeting Seto's family was more fun than I thought when we arrived I took the seat next to Noah and he seemed to be having a blast and before I knew it so was I. I got along really well with Yugi and Ryou and the others were great, after about a hour of talking I noticed Seto was acting really strange and like always my insecurities got the best of me and I had to get way making my way to the bathroom I ran in and started pacing and so many reasons entered my mind "what if he didn't want me to meet his family because he doesn't think this is going to last?" I slid down the wall and hugged my knees close 'I'm never letting you go!' I hadn't realized that I was talking out loud or that Seto had come in. He quickly ran to me and pulled me into his arms 'of course you would have met them, I just wanted tonight to be about us, I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me' I looked him in the eyes and whispered "I'll never want anyone else" he smiled, hugged me closed, and whispered 'as if I'd let someone else come anywhere near what's mine'. We made out for a good ten minutes and then decided to tell everyone we wear heading home (I got psyched when Seto said he had plan for us to watch Monte Carlo) we walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and what I saw made me lose my breath "Dad!"

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**  
When Seto left after Joey I knew something was up I was about to go after him also when someone I recognized came in the door of the restaurant alone which I thought was weird this is a couples place. I was about to ask Mokie if he knew him when he pulled a gun on the hostess girl and grabbed her 'ALL RIGHT EVERYONE HANDS UP OR THIS BITCH GETS IT!' Everyone was up in an instant knowing he couldn't hold me Mokuba stood every close to me. 'NOW I KNOW SINCE THIS IS A HIGH CLASS JOINT THE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE LOADED! SO PUT YOU MONEY AND SHIT ON THE FUCKING TABLES! I MEAN NOW BITCHS' we all started emptying our pockets and then Joey and Seto walked in 'Dad' and then I remembered him and kept my face down hoping he would see me. 'So my little brat survived did you? I knew something was up when I didn't hear about a dead teenager on the TV. I looked up when I heard the shot Bella's blood was everywhere my father looked pleased at what he had done and now he had the gun pointed at Joey when I head the second shot I couldn't look.

* * *

**Seto`s P.O.V.**  
It was so quite at home now, it felt so lonely…I guess I never realised how much I really needed Joey until now. Leaving the house I walked to the café…where it all began. As I walked in I saw there was a huge crowed so like a normal person I used my name and forced myself to the front. I saw the green-dude looking really horrible and for once I felt bad for him…until Joey came out from the back and ran into my arms when he saw me. 'Aww thanks for coming Dragon, it's amazing that people come here now just because Seto Kaiba's boyfriend works here…poor Neon is worked to death, maybe I should stay longer…" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the café, he didn't come willingly at first but that didn't last long "he's had you for the half the day, now it's my turn" he used some strength I didn't know he had and pulled me into a kiss 'but you have me forever, now how it that fair?' I gave him one of my famous smirks "I'm Seto Kaiba I always get what I want" he rolled his eyes but smiled none the less 'where are we going' he said as we walked in the opposite direction of home "To Bakura and Ryou's I'm helping them throw a Bakura saved us/He killed him before I could party "Joey began to laugh "what?" I asked him still surprized he was upset the bitch was dead 'I just remembered what Bakura told you after you finished kissing the shit outta me' I began laughing as I remember our conversation 'I don't get why killers talk so bloody much I mean if you want to you become a teacher or some shit….and you what did I always tell you" I looked at him both happy and annoyed "carrying a gun is a good thing not only can you just scare people who piss you off but one day it can save your ass…" he gave me his glare 'and?' I pulled Joey into my arms "the ass that I want to fuck."

* * *

**A-Note: **So that's it the story's done…well except the epilogue which I have already written and will be up Sunday or earlier depending on reviews etc. so plz R&R thanks to everyone who stuck with the story for so long I hope I didn't let to many people down.


	10. Epilogue: Naturally

**A-Note: **Hey guys well this is it the end this takes place 15 years later…and yes they still love Selena Gomez:p. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for all the support to the long road to finishing this it will probably be awhile before I do another chapter fic since I'm starting university soon but I'm going to try and do some oneshots and see how that works for me, sorry about not having a lemon. Thanks to Lily272 and fire dragonheart for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
Others: 'Talking'  
**IM's**

* * *

**Epilogue: Naturally  
**_15 Years Later_  
**Joey's P.O.V.  
**The constant buzzing of my alarm clock woke me, forcing one of my eyes open I see that it's a little after 9am so I force the other eye to do the same and turn to look in to the ocean blue orbs the belong to none other than my husband Seto Kaiba. He wastes no time in pulling me in for a kiss and just like every morning it says he's planning on more, reluctantly I have to pull away he gives me the sad eyes and I just point to the calendar on the wall with July 12 circled he quickly remembers and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower. I through a shirt on and head down stairs to start the special birthday Breakfast. As I begin the making the pancakes I spot blue hair come down the stairs. When Jesse enters the kitchen like any worried dad I wonder why my thirteen year old is out of bed this early. "Morning Jesse why are you up so early bud?" he gives me a smile 'Well Daddy since I have you to thank for convincing Papa to let me die my hair blue I figured the least I could do was help you with Jack's birthday breakfast' I ran and gave him a hug I really did love how sweet he was sometimes "Aww that's fine bud I've been doing this for your birthdays for thirteen years I'm fine if you're tired go back to sleep you know you going to need your energy for when uncle Mokie and Noah bring Luna and Leo over …and I'm sure you going to want to look your best when Jaden comes with Yugi and Yami". Looking over at him I couldn't help but notice how that shade of red matched very well with his hair, 'What do you m-mean Daddy, Jaden's my cuz' I looked knowingly at my son "Not by blood" I said in my sing-song voice and he run out quickly shouting 'I'm going to go get ready!' I managed not to laugh until he was out of earshot.

* * *

**Seto's P.O.V.  
**I love my kid's birthdays I really do but I hate how it ruins my morning sex, I mean sure coffee's great but sex is a way better pick-me-up. I was about go see if Joey needed some help making breakfast when Jesse ran past me mumbling something about straitening his hair and then I saw the birthday boy coming out of his room. He looked groggy so I ran over and picked him up and began a tickle fight. 'Papa stop I give, I give' once he stopped laughing I gave him a hug "and how my big boy double digits today son, how does it feel?" he straightened up and did his best Kaiba smirk 'I'm ten now papa I'm not boy anymore' I rolled my eyes at him and began to tickle him again "Save it for Yusei when he comes over with Yami and Yugi" that earned me a kick in the leg 'shut-it Papa…can I have my presents now' then he gave me the puppy eyes he learned from Joey and I almost gave in, after everyone gets here now go get ready for breakfast '…ahh fine' I gave him the true Kaiba smirk and when down stairs to see Joey.

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V.**  
I just finished putting the food on the table when Seto walked in, he had that I want to have sex right now look but that's normal. "Hey Drag-" I didn't get to finish because he pulled me into a deep kiss and it was good, he'd just started pulling at my shirt when a very loud 'PARENTS!' was shouted behind us and Jesse walked in holding my little girl. Akiza quickly held out her hands to me and I gave her a good morning hug "Morning my little angel, do you know what today is?" she thought for a second and then said 'Jack's birthday loudly clapping her hands' he choose this time to walk through the door so I ran and gave him a hug Akiza grabbed his hair 'Please let go sis it hurts, I love you too' after a few seconds she let go and we moved to the table after I put Akiza in her highchair. I got many complements about the pancakes even though I make them for every special occasion. Once we got talking about the party everyone got really exited 'I can't wait I know it's only in our back yard but I love it when everyone comes I'm so excited to meet Bakura and Ryou's daughter Blair 'Jack said smiling and Seto nodding his mouth full of pancake, at the mention of Bakura's name Akiza got really hyper 'Oh! Kura wanted me to ask Daddy and Papa something I just remembered' Jesse and Jack looked curious Seto continued eating, he could never resist my cooking 'where do babies come from?' Seto started coughing, Jesse and Jack were hysterical, I just stared wide eyed "I'm…GOING TO-" I shut him up with a quick kiss which earned an 'ewww gross' from the kids, as I pulled away he grabbed the back of my head and said "I Love You" and kissed me again.

* * *

**A-Note:** I know it was cheesy. I hope you guys liked the kids I wanted to give them kids for so long because I love them as parents. Well it's over thanks again to everyone who Faved, Reviewed and Alerted and thanks to everyone who just read it. Love You All


End file.
